Never Again
by h0p3l355r0m4nt1c
Summary: Dylan and Kelly are now married, but when Brenda Walsh is still in love with Dylan, what will happen between the three of them?
1. One: Heart Ripped Out of Her Chest

1Never Again

Chapter One: Heart Ripped Out of Her Chest

"I, Dylan Michael McKay, take thee Kelly Marlene Taylor, as my lawful-wedded-wife, in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part," Dylan made his vow to his near-future bride, and made it clear to everyone who was present in the church where his and Kelly's nuptials were taking place.

Sitting in the second row of the church were all of Dylan and Kelly's best friends from over the years. This included David, Donna, Steve, Brandon, Andrea, Jesse, six-year-old Hannah, Valerie, and the-rarely-making-an-appearance-Walsh-twin, Brenda. Brenda sat there just staring at the bride and groom. The groom and she had a huge history together. They were previously involved in a relationship, on and off for two years, before left her for Kelly, and they got together, broke up one too many times, until they realized they were meant for each other at Donna and David's wedding. But deep down inside of Brenda, she was still in love with the guy whom she called her first love. Now she knew that it was wrong to love a man who was already married (or in the process of getting married) and it was a sin to be jealous of another person's marriage (like she read the Ten Commandments and actually followed them), but no matter how upset she was, she could never have Dylan back. His heart belonged to Kelly, and even if she told him how she felt, he would still reject her.

"I, Kelly Marlene Taylor, take thee Dylan Michael McKay to be my lawful-wedded husband in sick and in health 'til death do us part," recited Kelly.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the priest.

Kelly and Dylan did as told. "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Dylan McKay!" Everyone in the church stood up, cheered and clapped. Except for one person.


	2. Two: The ReceptionNeverEnding Crying

Chapter Two: The Reception/Never-Ending Crying

Brenda dreaded the entire reception. Not only was she bored, but she was heartbroken. However, she decided to be fair and put a fake smile on her face and pretend to actually be enjoying herself. She would go to a bathroom stall and cry later. To make matters worse, the love of her life was coming her way to talk to her.

"Hey Bren, how are you?" She stood up and gave him a big bear hug. "It's been a long time. I'm so glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss my best friends' wedding for the world!" Brenda tried to sound as enthusiastic as she could.

"So, how was London?" Dylan asked randomly.

"It was alright. But I'm back in Beverly Hills for good. I go back to London next week to get my things, and then I'm staying with Brandon while I look for an apartment."

"Why don't you stay with me and Kelly?"

Her inside lit up. "Oh that's very nice of you, but you guys just got married and I don't want to interfere..."

She was cut off. "That's such nonsense! We have a guest room in our house; Kelly designed it to look like a hotel, you may as well stay there. Come on, what do you say?" He was practically begging her. She didn't like the sound of it, but she gave in anyway. Only because it would make her feel better, knowing that she would be around her old love, and they could catch up on old times..."It's not like we would be dating anyway, we're friends. Right?"

Brenda sighed. "Yeah, friends. Close friends."

He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Great! I'm so happy. Kelly will be so excited!" He walked away to his bride and told her the news.

"Yeah, me too."

Now was the time for Brenda to cry in the bathroom. She quickly excused herself from her table to the ladies' room. As soon as she got there, she ran into the stall, locked it tight, and just cried. Let it all out. A couple of strangers knocked on the stall and asked politely, "Are you okay, darling?" and she'd reply, "I'm fine, thanks!" But one friend in particular, who was a bit naive, didn't't believe that she was truly okay.

"Brenda! You come out of that stall right now and tell me everything!" demanded Donna Martin. Donna was the type of person who made you spill everything. Not that she was a gossip, she just wanted you to share your feelings so you didn't keep them bottled up inside. In a way she was like psychologist. A very demanding psychologist.

"Fine, Donna," Brenda slowly opened the latch that locked the door. She glanced quickly in the mirror, and she looked like a mess. Her nose was a pinkish red, and her eyeliner was smeared from crying. "I still love Dylan."

Donna sighed loudly. "Oh, no. Not again. Brenda, he's married now. He's happy. He's with Kelly."

"I know that. But the thought of him with her just kills me and brings back all the memories of how much fun we used to have together. I miss that. So much," She began to cry harder now. "And the worst part. They've invited me to stay with them while I look for an apartment. What am I going to do?"

Donna nodded in disprovement. "Brenda, you shouldn't have done that. It's a wrong thing. It'll just wreck your friendships with both of them. And how did you get invited over there?"

"Dylan insisted. He really wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Well..." she began. "Maybe it wouldn't be so horrible if you tried it. See how it works. Can you just put aside your feelings for Dylan and enjoy the reception?"

Brenda breathe in and out heavily, trying to hold back the tears. "I don't know. You don't know how much it hurt seeing the one guy you love marrying someone else! It feels like...it feels like when Dylan dumped me for Kelly back in high school." She cried again and again. Just let it all out, again.

"But don't you want him to be happy?"

"Yeah...I guess I do. I do want what's best for him. I'll be strong and just get this reception over with. I don't know how or why I was talked into going to this wedding in the first place."

Before they left the bathroom, Brenda quickly redid her makeup. There. She looked just as pretty as she did before. She could forget about Dylan, temporarily, sure. She could do it. Be strong, she kept telling herself.


	3. Three: The Honeymoon

1Chapter Three: The Honeymoon

Dylan woke up the next morning, rolled over, and looked at his bedside. He was looking at his wife. His wife. He loved Kelly, and now he was about to embark on a lifelong journey with her. Well, except that Brenda would be around for a few weeks while she was in search of a new apartment.

This wasn't Dylan's first marriage. He had previously married a girl named Toni, who was the daughter of Jack McKay's supposed murderer. In the end, it turned out to be untrue and they ended up falling in love and getting married. After they were married for a short period of time, she was accidentally murdered by her father, who mistakenly thought he was murdering Dylan. Dylan ended up going to Europe for a couple of years and reconnected with Brenda, which also went down the toilet. He then came back, reconnected with all of his old friends and finally, got back with Kelly.

"Dylan?" There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in, Bren."

Brenda was still in her pajamas and looked exhausted. "Do you want me to make you breakfast before you leave for the airport?"

"No, you don't have to. You're a guest here. I don't want you to do anything. Just relax," he said being as sweet as possible.

"No, I really don't mind."

Dylan gave in. "Fine. Pancakes will do." He rolled out of bed slowly without waking Kelly up. They had to be at the airport in an hour to board a plane for Costa Rica, but he didn't have the desire to wake up Kelly. He walked into the kitchen, and already smelled the pancake batter.

"Smell it already?" Brenda laughed.

"Yup. So for the next week, you have the house all to yourself."

"Yeah. It'll be pretty lonely though."

"You're more than welcome to destroy whatever you want in this house," he laughed.

"Hmm...I'll throw some wild parties, sleep late..."

"Haha. Just clean up after whatever you do."

"I was kidding about the parties, but sure."

Kelly then appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Good morning! Smells delicious in here! Hello, there." She planted a gentle kiss on Dylan's lips.

"Someone's cheerful this morning," he joked. "Are you all packed? We have to leave soon."

"Yup. Let's get dressed now and get the hell out of here."

Brenda smiled as the happy couple went back to their bedroom. She was so happy for Dylan. Really, she was. Oh no, she wasn't. She was all heartbroken inside. But no matter how hard she tried, she still loved him. At this rate, she'd love him for the rest of her life. She should be the one in Kelly's place, as Dylan's wife, not Kelly. She began to grow achy again just like at the wedding the day before. She shed a tear, but immediately went back to cooking the pancakes.


	4. Four: Loneliness

Chapter Four: Loneliness

Brenda finally had the house to herself. She desperately need some alone time. Instead of going back to London and wasting money on two plane tickets (for there and back) she decided to have her neighbors, whom she trusted, ship all of her belongings to Beverly Hills. She would put all of her furniture and such in a storage locker and save it for when she'd buy an apartment.

Then the phone rang. Normally when Brenda was a guest in someone else's house, she wouldn't answer the phone, but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Donna. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm alright. They just left for Costa Rica, so I have the house all to myself."

"You sure sound happy."

"Are you kidding? I'm a wreck. I'm a guest in his home and I'm still in love with him! I am such an evil person I don't deserve this kind of treatment! I should be like, locked away in jail or something. I don't deserve—"

"Brenda, calm down. You do deserve to stay with Dylan at his house. He cares about you as a close friend and a person and he's doing you a huge favor by letting you stay at his home. Just appreciate it and try to be happy for him and Kelly."

"You think I'm trying to do that? I have tried so freaking hard to keep a smile on my face 24 hours a day, and it's just so stressful."

Donna sighed on the other end of the phone. "Well, if you want, you can spend some time with me and David. We don't have anything planned. Plus, maybe with Dylan not being around, it will help you to get over him."

Donna did have a point. "Yeah, you're right. Come over for dinner. I'll cook something for you guys."

"Okay, cool. Listen I got to go but we'll be over there around 6. Is that good?"

"Sounds great! See you then."

A few hours later, Brenda was moping around the house in her sweats, and her eyes were wet from crying once again. She was watching some dumb infomercial on television on how there was a new love potion to make your one love, love you back. However, she dismissed this as bullshit, and she found it a coincidence that she was experiencing the condition of unrequited love.

Just then she saw a very familiar creamy-yellow '65 mustang convertible pull up in front of the house. Two people emerged from the car. Her brother Brandon, and their friend, Val.

Valerie Malone was an old family friend of the Walshes who came to live with them shortly after Brenda moved to London. She was doing all sorts of drugs and she even slept with a few members of their main group of friends. However, she was clean and sober now, and was married to a guy named Victor.

Brenda actually-for-real-smiled and opened the door for her brother and friend. "Hey guys..." she hugged them both. "What brings you here?"

Brandon smiled, and then quickly turned serious. "Donna told us," he began. "We wanted to see if you were okay."

She breathed heavily. "Honestly? I'm alright...I guess. Yesterday was a different story. I could not stop crying when I went to sleep last night. Just seeing him with her...it's like high school all over again."

Val slowly wrapped her arms around Brenda. "Bren, it's okay. But you're going to have to accept the fact that you and Dylan are never going to happen. He's married."

Brenda nodded in agreement. "I know. I keep telling myself that, but I know truly that I won't accept the truth. I still love him." She began to cry and the tears slowly dripped off her face and landed on the floor.

Brandon sighed. "Do you want to see a therapist?"

Brenda, still in Val's arms, nodded while still crying. "Yes, make it for tomorrow; I'm cooking dinner for David and Donna. You can join if you want."

Val let go of Brenda. "We will of course join you. We're your friends."


	5. Five: Grand Old Time

Chapter Five: Grand Old Time

Dinner with friends was the perfect first step to getting over Dylan. Brenda was laughing so hard with her friends, which she hadn't done practically since her freshman year of college. She didn't even notice that she was having way too much wine to drink, but she didn't care. She made a fabulous penne vodka with Caesar salad, served with Coke for the non-drinkers, and classic white wine for the drinkers.

By 11pm, the party had settled down and everyone was leaving. Brenda finished the bottle of white wine, locked the door, turned on the alarm, and passed out on the bed.

In Costa Rica, Kelly and Dylan were having a grand old time as well. They had sex about 3 times a day on a regular basis (for two days now) and had dinner at a fancy restaurant every night, until they came to a bump along the way.

"So what do you think about Bren staying with us?" Dylan asked while sipping his club soda and eating his burrito.

"It's nice, it'll take some time to get used to though," Kelly said sullenly.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet all night."

Kelly looked directly into his chocolate brown eyes. "Just the idea of Brenda staying with us is just a little overwhelming. We just got married. And to be honest, before she left for London six years ago, we didn't really end on the greatest of terms."

"Kel, that's all in the past. We're mature adults now. I'm sure Brenda doesn't think you're a hypocrite. She's over all that B.S. She doesn't care about me anymore, well in a romantic way, but we're her friends. She's counting on us to help her out."

Kelly grew disappointed and hurt. "Since when are you siding with Brenda?"

"What the hell are you talking about? There are no sides! This isn't even a fight!"

"It is now. You still love Brenda. From the moment you saw her at the wedding, you wanted her back. I knew it. I don't know why the hell I married you. Goodbye, Dylan. I'm leaving and calling my attorney in the morning." Kelly stormed out of the restaurant with lots of onlookers with their eyes on her.

Dylan grew really confused. What the hell happened? His marriage dissolved within two days? How? Was Kelly right? There was just one obvious person he had to call.

A very drowsy and almost-hung-over Brenda was awoken in the middle of the night to a phone call. She reached over on the night table and picked up the phone. "Hullo?"

"Bren...it's me."

She immediately snapped out of it and was lit up by the voice of the person on the other end of the line. "Hey! How's Costa Rica?"

"Terrible. I think Kelly and I are already headed for splitsville."

She lit up. But then again she felt sorry for him. "What? That's impossible. You've only been married like, two days. What happened?"

"I don't think she was up for the idea of you staying with us during our first stages as a married couple. And she accused me of still being in love with you."

She panicked, but tried not to make it sound too obvious in her voice. "Well...that's just silly...she's probably getting worked up over nothing." As much as she wanted to tell him she loved him, she just couldn't. He was depressed right now, and he was in a dead end marriage. Brenda also noticed that it was funny how long it lasted.

"I know, it's stupid. We're good friends, I care about you, and I still want you around in my life. Right?"

"Yeah. Anyway, are you going to come home early?" She tried not to sound too desperate for wanting him to come home.

"Yeah, I should be home by tomorrow afternoon, or tomorrow night the latest. I want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible."

"Well, I'm really tired, and I'm suffering from a hangover. I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

Dylan sighed. "Bye, Bren."


	6. Six: Is This The End?

1Chapter Six: Is This The End?

"I can't believe you're filing for divorce after two days, Kelly!" Dylan screamed at his wife while she was packing her things.

"I'm sorry, Dylan!" She shouted back. "You know, I don't think you really loved me during that whole time we were together. You will always love Brenda. For all I care, go fly and home and be with her."

"This has nothing to do with Brenda, and it never did from the very beginning. I do not love her. I love you. You're my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have kids with you."

"How would you feel if I told you I was still in love with Brandon?" Kelly said in a mad sarcastic kind of way, for getting back at Dylan, whom she'd accused of still loving Brenda.

Back in high school, there was the infamous Brenda, Dylan, Kelly love triangle. It all started when Brenda went to Paris with Donna for the summer, and Dylan had cheated on her with Kelly. However, they ended up breaking up a short while later, and him and Kelly got together. When Brenda found out, she was furious, and refused to speak to either of them. Most of her tension, though, was taken out on Kelly, not Dylan, because secretly, she still loved him. She always loved him. Pretty much since she moved to Beverly Hills sophomore year, she fell in love with him.

Dylan became distracted by the confused thoughts of which girl he loved. Was he really still in love with Brenda? Or did he really love his wife, who was now leaving him? He became dizzy from the confusion. He didn't even notice that Kelly threw her engagement and wedding rings on the bed, and was now in the bathroom collecting her makeup, jewelry and hair products. "Kel, can't we work through this? Come on, I love you."

"Dylan, no. When you convinced me that we were meant for each other, I believed you! Now...I don't know who to believe anymore. I can't trust anyone. Not my own mother, my own friends or my own husband," she paused, sighed, then continued. "I don't know. Before I consider divorce, I need to be alone for awhile. Let me think about it okay? We'll talk soon, and see how we both feel. I just don't want to be in a marriage where my husband loves someone else."

He got on his knees and cried his eyes out. "Kel...don't do this please..." he hugged her waist while crouched down, crying.

She began to cry too, and he was still on his knees. She just couldn't. No matter how much she loved him, his heart was somewhere else and she had to let him go. She slowly shook her head. "No..." she began. "Let go of me. I'm gonna go to the airport."

He let go of her. He got up slowly and was still crying. She took one look at him with her rolling suitcase and two bags on her shoulders, and opened the door. She quietly said, "Goodbye, Dylan."


	7. Seven: First Time In Forever

Chapter Seven: First Time in Forever

Brenda awoke the next morning with a result of drinking too much. A very bad headache and vomiting. She decided to make herself fresh coffee, and read the paper. She felt bad for Dylan and Kelly, for not being able to make their marriage work. She pondered for a moment. A zillion questions raced through her head. _Was he really still in love with me? Was Kelly right? _Only God, Kelly, and Dylan knew. Well she'd find out sooner or later.

* * *

She spent the day in her sweats, again, and paced back and forth as she waited for Dylan to arrive home. When the limo finally pulled up in front of the house, she jumped on the couch, and watched the television casually, so it wouldn't look like she was waiting for him. 

He opened the door and walked in, looked depressed, and rolled his suitcase into the house. Brenda noted he had puffy bags under his eyes (lack of sleep probably), and he hadn't shaved since she saw him last. He also appeared to be very tired. He reached out his arms, which motioned for her to give him a hug.

She got up quickly from the couch, gave him a big bear hug, and just cried in her arms. It was like a flashback of their first date, where Dylan was crying over his father's antics. Then they let go, and kissed. Brenda was secretly hoping that it would happen again, but she knew the timing was far from perfect.

"What was I thinking marrying her..." Dylan said quietly. "I don't know her anymore."

She let go of him. "Dylan, there's something I need to say. I know this may not be the right time or place but..." She held back.

He grew confused. "What? Tell me. I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

She looked into his eyes. "I don't know. I want to say it, but I don't know if I can."

He grew bored. "Just say it, Bren. Whatever it is, I promise I'll stay cool about, okay?"

She breathed in and out. This wasn't going to be easy. "Okay...I'm...I'm...still...in love with you."

Dylan then had a serious look on his face. He didn't say anything. He looked at the floor, appearing to still trying to process into his head what she had just said to him.

Brenda also glanced at the floor, completely regretting she ever said it. "I'm sorry, I had to tell you. It was completely killing me—"

She was cut off. "Brenda, just shut up." He smacked his lips right on hers and she threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him back and it had become a powerful kiss. They never let go. She immediately jumped onto the couch and he went with her, still on top of her.

She let go for a minute. "Are you sure we should be doing this? It's totally wrong timing."

Dylan kissed her neck for a few seconds and lifted his head. "Bren, don't do this. Of course it's right timing. I love you. You're the one I was supposed to be with, not Kelly."

She smiled brightly. "I was hoping you would say that." The two of them then went back to lovemaking on the couch.

* * *

A month later, one morning, Brenda awoke with Dylan's bare arms wrapped around her. She smiled. This is what she wanted, and she got it. She was with the guy she loved. Her love. Her one true love, the guy she lost her virginity to in high school. This love was real. 

"Good morning, you." He said sweetly, and kissed her temple. "I need to ask you a very important question." He opened his night stand drawer and he took out a small black box.

She smirked a little. "Oh no..."

"No talking. Brenda Walsh, from the moment I met you, I knew there was something different about you. The first kiss we ever shared had so much passion and power to it. The first time we made love was incredible. The first time we said "I love you" I meant it. You were my first love. You still are, and will always be my number one love. I love you with all my heart and soul. Which is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Brenda..." He took out a 1.4 karat clear diamond ring with two hearts on either side of it. "Will you marry me?"

Brenda cried, once again. But this time, it was happy tears. "If I say yes, do you promise to love me no matter what?"

"I already do. You know that." He laughed.

"Yes."

They lip locked one more time and he place the ring on her very tiny finger.


	8. Eight: Unfinished BusinessThe Couple

Chapter Eight: Unfinished Business/The Couple That Actually Belonged Together

Brenda and Dylan were now engaged. No one really saw it coming...well, they did. Everyone knew they both belonged together, but no one expected it to come this soon. Before they could get married, he had to get an annulment from Kelly. If they decided to go with divorce, it would've taken up to six months, and Dylan didn't want to wait too long. So, they filed for an annulment, which was quick and painless.

The newly-engaged couple decided they wanted to get married as soon as possible. They agreed on June 27, which would be exactly two months since he and Kelly got married. Kelly decided not to attend the wedding, it would just be way too hard for her. She also decided to say goodbye to Beverly Hills, and move to New York.

* * *

"Do you, Dylan McKay take Brenda Walsh, to be your lawfully-wedded-wife, this time?" the priest laughed. It was the same priest who had done Kelly and Dylan's wedding.

"I do."

The priest asked the same to Brenda. She smiled and nodded. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Brenda and Dylan leaned in for yet another one of their famous powerful kisses. Everyone cheered louder than they did at Kelly and Dylan's wedding.

* * *

Three months later, Brenda and Dylan were in their house, and Brenda was in the bathroom, apparently not feeling well.

"Bren? You alright in there?"

Brenda opened the door slowly, and stood there with a big grin on her face. "I'm pregnant."

THE END

Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review...and I'm _thinking_ about writing a sequel.


End file.
